Just Because
by Sasarukira
Summary: Sequel to Just Why? Now that Bill trapped Dipper in his yellow magic gem, Bill wants to be forgiven by Dipper's family. They struck a deal: forgiveness in exchange for Mabel's return. Follow Bill's adventure to forgiveness, see Dipper's return, more powerful than ever, the evolution of their relationship and the destiny of the world and Gravity Falls.
1. Prologue (Epilogue of Just Why?)

Bill's POV:

 _It doesn't matter how long I must wait to see you again Pinetree. I know one day you will wake up again and maybe this prophecy will never happen..._ I looked again at him, prisoner of this yellow magic gem.

"Is it over?" asked a voice, not so far from me. I looked up at the voice. _Ah, it's Fez._

"He will wake up again one day as the Dipper we knew" I said with hope in my voice. I could see the sadness in the man's posture. He looked like he aged too quickly because of the events. Then I remembered that in his mind, I'm still one of the bad guys. "Do you forgive me for what I have done?"

"Are you sure that he will wake up as the Dipper we have known?" He asked, not answering my question.

"Pretty much" I answered looking in his eyes.

"Then we forgive you for now." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sixer closing the portal.

"Really?" _I can't believe my old enemies forgive me so easily._

"Yes, but at one condition. You bring her back." He said, pointing at the bloody flat corpse of Shooting Star.

"If that is a deal" I said, stretching my hand out, waiting for Sixer to shake it. He took it.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked down at the puddle of blood with little pieces of flesh and hairs floating on the surface. _I think I prefer her in this form, but I really need to bring her back in one piece like I promised._

I waited till Sixer and Fez went out of the room, right out of the basement, to the kitchen. I heard the vending machine fall back in place and I released my magic who swirled around in the room. I focused on the bloody rests before me and snapped my fingers, focusing on my mental image of how she looked when she was alive. The rests were engulfed in my signature blue flames and slowly Shooting's stars form emerged of it with her signature Shooting Star sweater that she wore when she was younger, even if now she is older. _I wish I don't have to do that, but I have to hold up my end of the bargain. So what do I have to do next? Let's think about it..._ I counted with my fingers. _To resurrect someone you need 1. powerful magic. I have plenty of magic thanks to Dipper, so it should be enough. 2. The body of the person I need to resurrect. Check. Hum what was the third step again? Ah yes, I need to restore her mind-scape. But for that, I need to be in a place where she feels good... The Attic!_

I snapped my fingers again, levitating her body and we went upstairs. As we walked/ floated by the kitchen I saw Sixer and Fez drinking some clear liquid in a glass. _I don't even want to know what they are drinking._ Fez lifted his head and glanced at us before returning to his drink. Sixer, on the other hand, stared at me, wanting to ask me what I'm doing but not daring. I winked at him and resumed my walking with Shooting star's body following me.

As we were in her room, I snapped my fingers and she was dropped on the floor. I looked down on her body than at the triangle shaped window. I could see the foggy outside, a perfect autumn morning, cold and dark with the crackling sounds of the wind tearing little branches of the trees apart. I summoned a curtain before the window diving the room into darkness. I turned around and locked the door with a little magic, then I snapped my fingers to make some yellows candles appear. I lit them with my blue fire, making everything in the room seem eery with the blue light.

After that, I searched through her craft supplies at the end of her bed to find some chalk. I drew a magical circle on the floor in the middle of the room, between the two beds, with Shooting Star's body in the middle. Once I finished I started drawing a smaller identical magical circle right before the door. I sat down, facing her body and I slowly let my magic engulf her body and myself, making us levitate over the floor.

I dived in the darkness of the Mindscape, deeper as the time passed in search of one specific Mindscape. _She is dead, so her Mindscape should be near here, in the deepness of the Mindscape's Abyss._ Suddenly I saw what I searched in this darkness: a pink bubble with her sign on it. _Finally, I found you._ I went nearer to it and entered it by passing through the pink barrier.

I opened my eyes to see a horrorful vision: Mabelland. Again. Everything is pink, everything seems like it comes from a fantastic, pink, disgusting world. But this time with a lot of cracks everywhere. _These cracks are maybe the proof that it slowly fades out of existence. But shouldn't there also be some inhabitants in there like some stuffed animals, as a pink teddy bear or maybe some giant pig?_ I looked around, having the distinct feeling that I was completely alone in this sickening fluffy world. _Maybe they all already faded out of existence... They should represent her memories or her feelings but as she dies, they all got erased... I really should search her faster or her mindscape will be completely disintegrated._

As I went deeper in her Mindscape I could see gross things like her wanting to have a boyfriend and do some 'things' with him. Then I could see some thoughts that whirled around like 'I will kill Bill!' _That is so nice of you. Thanks Shooting Star. Oh_ _this one is even better:_ 'Why did Dipper kill me?' _Maybe because you are crazy, insane, completely out of mind, err I can't find more synonyms._ 'It must be because of Bill, he would never do something like that to his sister' _Yeah right, it is all because of me and not because of you. Riiiiiight._ I walked further into her Mindscape until I saw a tower that could come from a fairy tale (as everything here).

I went into it and climbed the stairs while calling her: "Shooting Star are you here? Shooooooting Staaaaaaaar!" As I came nearer the top I could begin to hear muffled cries. "Shooting Star is that you?" I stopped before a door and slowly I opened it.

As the door began to move I could see photos all around the room, everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, on the bed... All of them were photos of her and my beloved Pinetree. She was in the middle of the room, circled by the photos, crouching in her sweater, crying. I could see some of her thought swirling around, like 'Why was I killed?'. She had some sort of gloomy black aura around her.

I opened the doors more and it creaked. She looked up at me, her eyes widening.

"Yellow!" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"You! You... Because of you, I'm dead! You dorito demon!"She shouted at me. The room became slowly completely dark, without any foto and a red angry aura surrounded her.

"That is not true and you know it." She looked at me with murderous eyes and slowly stood up. We stared at each other for a moment and as I was about to speak again, she jumped on me. We both fell on the floor with her on top of me. She tried to scratch out my eyes with her nails. I grabbed her arms with her nails only centimeters apart from my face."Stop!" I shouted, trying to reason her. She seemed like she would stop and then tried again harder to scratch everything she could off my face.

We rolled over and I was on top of her while she shouted like a savage. "Shut up!" She looked me dead in the eye, only calming a little.

"Mabel! I'm only here because I want to save you!"

"What? You want to save me?" she asked incredulously, while still debating in my arms to free herself from my grasp.

"I have come to ressurect you. I just need you to trust me and follow me willingly." She stopped struggling, but I could feel she still didn't trust me.

"Why would you ever want to help me?"

"Your Grunkles asked me to. They miss you" I could see a thought forming before us: 'Ah, people still love me. I'm needed!' _That isn't what I said, but that will do it._

"Okay let's go!" She said suddenly cheerful. _She is really weird, even for me._

I let her go to let her stand up and I stretched my hand to her.

"You need to hold my hand to come back to your body while I perform my magic. Oh and I forgot to mention it, but there is a price to come back in the world of the living." She looked at me in the eyes, took my hand and smiled.

"I don't care as long as I can be with Dipper again." _As I would ever let you near him again, you really are an optimistic selfish brat._ I put one of my fake smiles on and I nodded, not wanting to say anything. I snapped my fingers and I opened my eyes and I saw her lying on the floor before me.

She looked up at me and tried to stand up, but failed. "You are still too weak to stand up." I stood up, turned around and unlocked the door.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me like this!" I heard her say with her nasty little voice. I didn't answer and went downstairs, while I heard her scream my name.

Once downstairs I went to the kitchen to inform her Grunkles that I did my part of the deal. I saw them sitting limply on two stools before the same but now empty glasses. _I still don't want to know what was in them._

"Hello Sixxer and Fez!" I said and they looked up at me with hope in their eyes. "I just came down to say that I, unfortunately, couldn't bring her back." I saw their faces fall down and they looked very down. I laughed at them and they looked completely confused and I could see a bit of anger and deception in Sixxer's eyes. "Ah, you really believed that, did you? You really think, I, Bill Cipher" I pointed on myself "couldn't bring back one simple human?" I smirked at them.

"You mean...?" Stan said.

"She is in the attic." They looked at each other sharing a glance and hastily got up to leave the kitchen. I went between them and the exit. "Don't you seem to forget something?" Ford looked me dead in the eyes, not understanding what I meant. "I did my part of the deal, now hold your part." He just nodded and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Bill, for bringing her back and in the name of the Pines family, I proclaim that we forgive you." I smiled truly happy to hear this words and stepped out of their way. As Stan rushed by, he muttered a "Thank you" so quietly that if I weren't a demon, I wouldn't have heard it.

I looked after them and how they climbed the stairs up. Once they were on the top, I couldn't see them anymore but I could hear them. They opened slowly the door to the room, as if afraid that a wild animal would flee. I heard them go in and gasp as they saw Mabel, utterly shocked.

"Mabel?" I smirked.


	3. Chapter 2

3rd POV:

Stan and Ford pushed open the door, slowly, while it creaked. They entered the dark room, not seeing her yet. "Mabel?" They both said at the same time, while Ford turned the light on.

They gasped as they saw her on the floor. They shuddered, completely and utterly shocked at her appearance. She was still a young woman with one of her favorite sweater and a skirt with some black leggings under it. However, they couldn't help it, but they felt utterly disgusted by her. They didn't want to be near her again, never, never again. They looked over her at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?" She asked silently, feeling that something was wrong, really wrong.

"Ahm...Sorry, sweetie, I... uh... I left some pancake on the fire" said Stan, trying to avoid her gaze and looking at his feet.

"Yeah, right, I will help you!"added Ford, while they both turned around and heard some sick laugh coming from the stairs, right behind them.

* * *

Bill's POV:

I burst out laughing, behind them, as I heard their words. I cut their path, putting myself right in the middle of the doorway. They couldn't go downstairs now to flee their 'adorable' grand-niece.

"Don't you like it?" I said with a fake disappointed tone.

"Bill!" they both shouted with some fear in their voice.

"Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Stan?" Shooting Star called again.

"Hum... I should call someone too... " I said grinning "Oh I know! Shooting Star?"

"What?"

"Do you remember when I said there would be a price to pay for coming back?"

"Yeah and?"

"What did you do, Bill, to make her like that?!"

"I? I didn't do anything! She agreed to it!" I pointed at her.

"Agreed to what?" Said Sixer.

"To be stripped of the most valuable thing she had"

"And what was that?"

"Ask her." I pointed at her with my thumb while leaning on the door. He glanced at her and tried to turn fully around to look at her in the face with a lot of difficulties. Once he faced her, he could only make a disdainful face.

"What was it?" He asked with a disgusted tone as he spoke to her.

"I... don't really know... He never explained it fully to me!" She said at the brink of the tears.

"Oh, poor Shooting Star..." I said with a fake sad tone and I wiped away a fake tear. "You were the one who was too excited and didn't let me the time to explain!" I said slighlty irratated by her behavior. "So let us do it now. You" I pointed at her "are a social person who loves to be the center of the attention, so... You were stripped of your social skills and 'social beauty' or whatever it was!" I said mimicking quotation marks with my fingers. "You now are the most disgusting person in the Universe! All humans will be disgusted by you and won't want to be near you." I smirked when I saw the look of pure shock on her face.

"No that can't be true!" She said, shaking her head.

"Did I ever lie to you? To any of you?" I asked looking at each one of them "No I didn't. This is the truth Shooting Star, accept it." I saw she was now trembling and crying. She looked desperate at Sixer and then at Fez, hoping that he, at least, would help her.

When she understood that no one would ever help her and be near her again, her face broke down and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby!" I said, making a little movement with my hand "It's not so bad, you will just be alone the rest of your life!" I then put my hands on my face as if realizing something. "Oh wait, it is bad! Bad for you!" I said now laughing and holding my stomach.

"Bill!" Yelled Ford "Heal her! Give her back what you took from her!"

"You know Sixer I should be able to, but too bad that I can't. A deal is a deal Sixer." I said winking at him. "You know that. I had to bring her back and you had to forgive me. We both fulfilled our part of the deal. I never said that there wouldn't be a price to pay for coming back from the dead." I sighed "You know very well that there is always a price for magic. Sometimes it is the ability to feel pain and sometimes it is, eh, whatever was taken from her."

"That's..." said Sixer, unable to complete his sentence.

"The irrevocable truth. And it will never change."

He looked a last time at Mabel, who was sobbing on the floor and turned around and this time I let him go downstairs. His brother hesitated more, but with one last look, he murmured "Sorry sweetie" and went down with his brother.

"So now Shooting Star, have fun with your new life without anyone to help you! Enjoy it and think about what your brother must have felt." I started to walk away and stopped as she talked quietly in between her sobs.

"It... is not... true" I faced her now, curious.

"What isn't true? The fact that now you have to live alone or that you have to live just like your brother at school because of what you did?"

"No... I didn't do that to him."

"Sure Shooting Star, the words that left your mouth weren't your doing. No I know, it was the tooth fairy." I said calmly with cold anger.

"I... Maybe I did, but it wasn't this bad!" She said trying to straighten up and regain some composure, what failed miserably with her on the floor, while she still cried a bit.

"This bad? You destroyed his life! He thought about killing himself! You isolated him so you could be the only one with him! You are the most selfish brat I have ever seen!"

"That isn't true... You stole him from me"

"See, you are so selfish. Come on Shooting Star, you know it's true. Look into your heart or whatever you meatsacks do. You destroyed him and it's only logical that he would rather stay with me than you!" I glared at her with a cold hate-filled look.

"I'm... uh..."

"Don't speak anymore Shooting Star. Remember, the universe is a hologram, the reality is an illusion, buy gold, bye!" I said snapping my fingers and teleporting to Ford's study to take a nap while being near my dear Pinetree in his gem.

* * *

3rd POV:

What they all didn't know, was that while they were speaking in the attic with Mabel, a tiny, invisible to the human eye, crack formed at the bottom of the gem. Out of it, came dark smoke. Slowly it transformed and took some features. Dipper's spirit formed next to the gem. He stood still, floating a bit, contemplating his body.

"Why did you do that Bill?" He whispered with a sad little voice with a ghostly tone to it. "It must be because of the Pines or maybe..." He interrupted himself to look at the ceiling where he could feel Bill's energy. "Maybe you just feared what I would become. But it is too late now. I already am the Emperor and you my husband" He shook his head and snapped his finger to teleport with what little magic he had left as a spirit, but it was still more magic than most demons will ever have.


	4. Chapter 3

Dipper's POV:

I stared down at Bill's ex-henchmaniacs as I floated a bit over them. I then looked at tad's purple form on the throne of the throne room of my Palast in the Nightmare Realm. He looked really tired and worn-out with his purple hair masking his purple eyes. _Is he like that because of my absence? Does he really have that much work to do?_

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly with his head resting in his hand.

"Where is our Emperor?" asked Keyhole back.

"He is currently unavailable" He said not wanting to give more information and rubbing his fingers on his temples.

"What does that mean?" asked Pyronica, while lighting her rosa cigar with a flick of her finger engulfed in rosa fire.

"It means that he can't be here for the moment" He sighed resigned.

"And?" She nagged, wanting to have more details and taking the first intake of her cigar. She then blew the smoke out and most of it came right at me. The slight rosa smoke came in contact with me. Even in my spiritual form, I could sense it and couldn't stop a cough from escaping me while I almost died because of the thick smock. She lifted her head up, squinting her eyes to try to see past the smoke where I floated. _Damn smoke. If because of you I can't even eavesdrop my subordinates, I will forbid everyone to smoke inside the castle..._ I thought irritated by it. But Pyronica couldn't see me and redirected her attention at Tad as he spoke again.

"And he isn't here right now so please stop bothering me. I already have a headache because of you" He said clearly not wanting to answer.

"Tad, you may be our temporary ruler but you can't fool us. What is going on? Why isn't he here with us or doing something useful like maybe... I don't know... something like conquering a dimension as was prophesied?" She said, releasing again a thick cloud of smoke and this time before it could reach me I floated out of the way, nearer Tad but still completely invisible and undetectable.

"Are you doubting him?" He exclaimed glaring at her. "Are any of you doubting him?" He said turning his glare at every one of the henchmaniacs. "He is our Emperor. We won't and can't doubt him. If we don't believe in him then who would? We are the demons he trusted to assure everything works out here while he is temporarily absent due to some business he had to finish." He stood up from his throne, straightening up. "He is the most powerful demon we ever saw. He is the demon who will lead us and show us a new way of living. The one with whom we will be able to conquer dimension and show to all of their inhabitants how to really live." He paused.

"Do you really doubt him so much? This demon, who is our Emperor, who helped the Nightmare Realm to be more organized, to stop our little 'civil wars' from happening?" He stared at them, no one daring to say anything, not even Pyronica who stopped smoking. "That's better. Now leave I have things to do." He said ushering them out and again sitting on his throne. _He really must trust me. Sure I helped the Nightmare Realm out, but this... He sounded just like a politician from the human world._ I thought, grinning a bit, still invisible and waiting for the last of the henchmaniacs to go out of the room.

As the door closed behind Pyronica, I could hear Tad mumbling. "I hope he is okay. Maybe did something happened while he was in the Mindscape with Bill or he couldn't finish what he wanted. Or..." He continued to mumble tiredly as he passed his hand on his face.

"Or I'm still very alive and listening to you right now." I said, letting him hear me but not seeing me.

"Your majesty? Is that you?"

"No it's the tooth fairy"

"Really?" I sighed and nearly face palmed.

"No you moron! It's really me, Dipper, your Emperor." It was almost like a light bulb shone up above Tad's head and he bowed down on his knees.

"Excuse me please" I sighed.

"Ah, I pardon you this time." I shook my head and made a forgiving gesture with my hand. "Now on to business. I'm a little blocked right now."

"Blocked?"

"I... uhm... How should I put it? Betrayed and imprisoned in a giant magical gem?" I tried to summarize up. I could see in Tad's eyes, as he lifted his head up, that he didn't understand. "I went a bit too far as I exacted my little revenge on my ex-sister. So Bill feared for my sanity and believed that I was completely corrupted by the magic of this dimension." I couldn't continue, seeing the scene unfolding again in my head.

"And he thought that the best way to help you was to imprison you in a magical gem?"

"Yes, just like the one he was in when I found it. He thinks that it will 'purge' me of all the 'nefast' influence of the Nightmare Realm." I scoffed.

"And that's not it, right?"

"Absolutely. It can only imprison me, it can't even begin to try to 'purge' me. The magic I absorbed from this dimension became mine and mine only. It can't influence me in any way."

"So you can't free yourself?"

"Exactly. It traps my physical body there, in the Pines underground. Only my spirit could escape it and here I am." I made myself visible, before Tad, hovering a bit over the ground. "So I need you to free me." I said smiling at him.

"That's impossible." He said lowering his head.

"What? Are you refuting my order?" I asked feeling some anger veiling up inside me.

"No absolutely not your majesty!" He assured, panicking slightly.

"So what?" I asked intrigued now as to why he couldn't free me.

"I can't appear there with a physical form. No demon can travel from the Nightmare Realm to the Physical Realm unless he is summoned there or a rift or portal is opened."

"Oh I forgot that little tiny detail." I sighed again, depressed by this news and rubbing my head with my hand.

"I'm sorry your majesty but no one here can save you." I didn't answer, thinking intensively and almost pacing by floating a bit from one end of the room to the other. Tad just watched my antics curiously.

"Hum... I can't find a way right now to free myself, I need more time to think about it. Don't tell the people yet what happened and continue to say I'm unavailable. In the worst case, if they really plague you, say I'm doing some scouting with Bill in other dimensions. Tell them it's some sort of extended honeymoon."

"That will be done, your majesty. But what about you? What will you do?"

"I will teleport back to the shack and see if I can find a way to free myself." I nodded curtly at him and disappeared with a snapping of my fingers.

I teleported right before Bill's sleeping form in Grunkle Ford's study. _He seems so peaceful when he sleeps like that..._ I walked forward to touch him and his blond hair, but stopped myself, shaking my head as if to clear it from traitorous thoughts. _Even if I touched him, he wouldn't be able to feel me._ _I'm just like any other spiritual thing that roams around here... I have no influence whatsoever on the physical realm. Maybe if I..._ I shook my head again. _Even if I'm able to speak with him, he still wouldn't understand me and would try to 'repair' this damn gem. And then I would be even more blocked than I am right now._ I took some steps back, sitting on a chair, looking at Bill's handsome sleeping face.

After a while, I got bored and tried to feel where everyone else (meaning Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan) were. That's until I felt an energy that shouldn't even exist anymore. _Shooting Star?_ I thought incredulously. _But I killed her! How? Why?_

I snapped my fingers and teleported to the attic. I could barely see her in this obscurity, but it was definitely her. _But I crushed her to death with all her friends! How can she even be alive? No I'm certain she died._ I paced/ floated around the room, hoping to find some answer. _She died, that's sure. So she had to come back from the dead... Only one person, not counting me in, is powerful enough to bring her back: Bill. He must have made a deal with the Pines. Something like her life against the forgiveness that he longed for so dearly from the Pines._ I half muttered under my breath my last thoughts.

I stared intently at her and her sleeping form and then paced again. _How could you do that to me, Bill? All I wanted was to knock some sense into her. Maybe I want a little overboard... Still, it's not reason enough to imprison me._ I stopped again, this time staring at my old bed, who was still in the same place, even years after they told everyone we knew that I died, not wanting to explain I turned into a such hated demon. I then saw some photos of her and me when we were still young and innocent, the first time we came here in Gravity Falls. _Did you do it also for me? Perhaps you thought I would miss her or something like that. Or maybe you thought I would feel guilty about killing her._ I stopped dead in my tracks. _Do I feel guilty?_ I watched her sleeping soundly. _Possibly a little. I would still have missed her a bit and all I wanted was to make her understand her mistakes not killing her. I wonder if she understood now. It would be nice to try to speak with her again and maybe apologize._ _But for now I can't speak with her, I'm still in this damn gem. If only someone could convince a human to help me and release me from it. Wait... This is it!_ I smiled deviously, having found how I would break free and I snapped my fingers.


	5. Chapter 4

Bill's POV:

I woke up suddenly, looking at the ceiling, feeling like I had just missed something really important. Not perceiving any strange energy, I shook my head. _I'm way too much paranoid, nothing can happen now that Pinetree is in his gem._ I felt a pang in my chest. _Pinetree... Why did I have to go to such length? If I hadn't been injured, you wouldn't be a demon and didn't become such a beautiful and powerful, yet insane demon. Maybe I'm a hypocrite... I should have been able to protect you, be able to stop these pathetic meatsacks... But instead, you saved me._ I shook my head, wanting to clear it from these awfully depressing thoughts. _Let's just take a peek at him, maybe... Maybe nothing. He won't be able to answer my pleading, he won't be able to be in my arms, we won't be able to be together for a long time... Why did it have to come to such things? I'm so sorry Pinetree. I will try to explain everything to you once you come back. We will be again together, just like before. We will be happy together, you, my husband, and me._ I smiled sadly.

I stood up from the couch I had teleported to Sixer's study, looking around at the mess that Sixer made with papers everywhere and the beautiful wand tapestries of myself ripped down. _That's not nice Sixer to destroy such beautiful art of myself._ I thought, grinning. _Now let's see Pinetree._ I looked at my fingers and before I snapped them, I stopped myself. _Why not try the human way of traveling? Just like Pinetree did, not wanting to abuse of his powers... Let's walk and try the "lift"._

I turned around and as I came before the lift I pressed the button to call it. I looked up to see it was already on the lowest floor. _Strange... Does that mean somebody is already downstairs? Oh maybe it's Sixer! I could speak to him and see why he ripped off my magnificent art off the walls._ I waited until the lift came and the doors opened with a little ping. I looked inside, seeing nobody. _There are no other ways for a human to go up, so the person must still be downstairs..._

As I came out of the lift I could see a short silhouette before Pinetree'sgem. _Damn it's not Sixer. But is that Shooting Star? What is she doing here before my Pinetree's gem?_ I thought feeling anger and a pang of jealousy veil up inside of my much too human chest.

As I came nearer I could see tears staining her cheeks. _Is she crying? Ah yes, she is._ "Are you again crying because you can't be the center of the world or is it something else?" I said with disgust apparent in my voice. She turned around surprised and then glared at me.

"Could you please shut up." She said with a calm little voice so uncharacteristic of her.

"Waouh, what happened to your little thing of shouting at me and denying everything?" I uttered almost shocked at her behaviour and putting a hand to my chest, faking surprise.

"I never did something like that to you... Okay, maybe I did, but I'm not crying because I now know I'm not the center of everything." She mumbled the last part while turning around and staring at Pinetree's face.

"So what? You feel alone? Depressed? Do you have a burnout or whatever you meatbags have? Sorry to disappoint you but Pinetree won't be able to help you right now." I said squinting my eyes at her.

"What happened to him?" She ignored my previous questions and asked, still looking at him.

"You mean before or after you interfered with his life?" She only glanced a little at me before returning her attention at Pinetree.

"You know what I mean" I sighed, feeling uncomfortable with her new behavior. _It was better when she was angered, at least her answers were fun._

"After he killed you or maybe should I say crushed you, I understood he wasn't himself anymore."

"What?" She turned to me, staring a bit incredulously. _I'm not sure whether she is shocked about the part where I said he killed her or the part with how he isn't himself anymore. Let's say it's the last._

"The Pinetree I knew would have never killed his own sister like that. He changed." I stated, now also staring at Pinetree.

"Changed?" She again uttered a single word, not understanding one bit of what I say. _Was she always so daft?_

"You don't know a thing do you?" I sighed again and she shook her head. "When he went to the Nightmare Realm, he became incredibly powerful but he lost himself by doing so. He became way colder, calculator and maybe ambitious. He didn't want to only reign over the Nightmare Realm and the Mindscape, no he wanted revenge for all you did to him." I said looking at Dipper's unconscious form. _And he also wanted to reign over all these things with me, just like I wanted before they defeated me. In fact, perhaps he did it all for me, except the revenge part._

"So he came here and killed me?" She asked, again incredulous.

"Exactly." I stated, this time looking at her coldly, not revealing anything of my inner turmoil.

"But that doesn't explain why he is in a giant solid yellow pudding."

"This isn't a giant solid yellow pudding you moron!" I sighed trying to calm myself before her pitiful actions. "It's a purifying gem. It will clean him of all the nefast effects of the Nightmare Realm and hopefully, I will have my Pinetree back again."

"He isn't your Pinetree!" She exclaimed, this time with emotion looking at me.

"Shooting Star I won't talk about that topic again with you." I bellowed, almost grunting.

"That's not what I mean!"She shouted before speaking again when she calmed herself down. "I finally understood that maybe he isn't only mine" She said looking at the floor and then she looked at me straight in the eyes "but he isn't yours!"

"Wrong Shooting Star" I said and I tsked while making a movement with my index. "I'm his and he is mine. We are married did you forget?" She looked at Pinetree, than at me and shook her head. "What you don't believe me?" I put both my hands on my chest, faking shock and distraught like a real diva.

"I do but I still don't understand how he could do that to his family. Being with you is such a... I can't even find the words for it." She shook again her head and went to the lift.

"Oh and Shooting Star don't come back here again." I said with magic filling my voice. I could see she received the message as she shivered before going into the lift.

* * *

A. N: I'm again really sorry I'm late, it seems like I can't have a proper schedule but at long last here are the 2 new chapters. I hope it won't take too long for the next update. On another note thank you very much for still reading this and the reviews!


End file.
